


Море звезд

by Adriatique



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Gen, General, fandom OE & Pridds 2019, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriatique/pseuds/Adriatique
Summary: Ротгер всегда любил ночь в море.





	Море звезд

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с itildin (este).  
Бета Аларис.

* * *  
Ротгер всегда любил ночь в море. То волшебное время, когда небо и вода сливаются воедино, и кажется, что твой верный корабль парит над бездной? Или же небесами? Звезды в открытом море — словно на охват руки, словно можешь сомкнуть пальцы и поймать мерцающего синим «светлячка». Море, ветер и звезды — ощущение неповторимой, пронзительно острой и сладостной свободы. Лучше этого не может быть ничего.  
  
Звезды на суше казались совершенно иными. Ротгер задрал голову и вгляделся в небо, сквозь голые ветви зимних деревьев. Нет, в лесу это не так. Здесь звезды далеки, куда дальше, чем на воде. Где-то в недосягаемых высотах, и допрыгнуть до них невозможно. Кто знает, может, поэтому те, кто живут на суше, столь привязаны к земле?  
  
— Нравится? — Лионель незаметно подошел и поднял голову, глядя вверх.  
  
— Нет, — искренне ответил Ротгер.  
  
Лионель кивнул, словно и не ждал иного ответа.  
  
— Говорят, в горах они лучше. Ближе.  
  
— Не ближе, чем на море. Ближе, чем на море, может быть разве что в самих небесах.  
  
Лионель усмехнулся.  
  
— Надеюсь, однажды вы дадите мне шанс убедиться в вашей правоте, альмиранте.  
  
Ротгер усмехнулся.  
  
— Эномбрэдастрапэ!  
  
— Мэратон, — ответил Лионель. И тень усмешки отразилась и на его лице.


End file.
